


Origins

by TriTaledKitsune



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU: Homemade Lore, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not sure if this classifies as blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: “Papi?” a gentle voice questioned, the very token of his thoughts. His eyes turned to meet rich blue framed by curls that gleamed golder than his ever had.“Yes fireball?” he hummed, eyes shifting to note that she had nearly finished her bowl of stew.“Could you tell us a story tonight?”~~~~~The speakers carry tales as old as time, tales as old as family lines.(Or, How the Belmont's came to be)





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed, I don't know much about the game series so this is based entirely off of the Netflix story and my own muses.  
Please feel free to comment, I'd love to know your thoughts at the end!!  
Also, This is my first publication on this site so, here's to hoping!

Warm firelight lit the caravan as it held back the chill of the autumn night. Surrounding the friendly blaze, friendly folk dressed in the blue robes of the speakers settled in for the evening meal and hopefully a story to raise the somber mood that filled the air. One man, along with his years, golden hair fading to white, took his seat beside a bright twig of a little girl. He did his best to ignore the gap on the other side of her, just large enough for two people to sit. In his heart he knew that the pain would fade with time and the rest of the caravan would close the circle around the fire but until that point, as was tradition, the seats would remain bare around the fire and within the carts for mourning. He could not be distracted by their loss however as they had left something far more valuable behind.

“Papi?” a gentle voice questioned, the very token of his thoughts. His eyes turned to meet rich blue framed by curls that gleamed golder than his ever had.

“Yes fireball?” he hummed, eyes shifting to note that she had nearly finished her bowl of stew.

“Could you tell us a story tonight?” She asked, firelight reflecting in the blue, something stronger shining through from behind. “You tell them best.” Her simple tone pulling laughter from the entire circle of storytellers, none of which truly insulted by her words. Nods around the circle granted support for her request. He would be telling the story tonight.

“I will, what story would you like to hear?” he had a few in mind that his granddaughter would like to hear, her love of magic and excitement tended to spark concern in the daylight.

“Tell me about the protectors tonight? Where did they come from?” She leaned up against him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders.

“Hmmm,” He grinned. “I could tell you of how Leon Belmont came to this land from his own to hunt beasts, or…” He paused for effect, already knowing that she would choose the tale she had not yet heard. 

“Or what Papi? Or what?” she pressed, eyes widening as she pleaded. Around the circle some chuckled while others, the younger ones eager for more information, joined in pressing and pleading.

“Or, I could tell you the legend of how the Belmonts came to be, a story as old as time itself, one that has nearly been lost to time.” 

“Yes! Yes! Please Papi, the second one?” Her eager reaction had him smothering his own laughter. A wave of affection struck him as they locked eyes. He nodded, earning a grin that gave off more light than the fire. 

“Very well, Fireball. Sit back, get cozy, and I will begin.”

* * *

“You all know the story of how the devil was cast from Heaven, but it is not the entirety of the story, for Satan had a twin sister. Together they were the Morning and Evening Star, the two most beautiful angels in the entirety of Heaven. They both loved humanity very much, and humanity would be the cause of boths descent from Heaven."

"Satan chose to emulate humanity, seeing their freedom of actions and wishing for his own freedom. This is why he chose to rebel, gathering those that would listen, those that would be cast down with him. Knowing the risk of his actions he chose not to include his beloved sister in his plans, and so when he fell and was named Lucifer, she remained. “

“As She mourned the loss of her brother, the beautiful Angel was rewarded for her loyalties. She was regranted the title she had shared with her brother as the most beautiful angel, and accepted into the warrior ranks of the Archangels, should Heaven ever need defending again. For many years she trained and became one of the highest rank of Archangels, her love for humanity and for her brother never diminishing. “

“The angel’s story was not yet finished, as her brother’s growing corruption became visible in the form of demons, as creatures of the night became more prevalent on the human realm. The angels watched in despair as the humans fell to the beast, not strong or fast enough to hold them at bay. When it finally became time to act she stepped forward before the courts of Heaven and argued for her idea.”

““Cast me down!” she cried. “Let me give the humans what they need to fight the darkness.” She pleaded with all of the love she held for her brother and the humans he had lost his own love for in madness. The courts of Heaven argued day and night. To be cast out of Heaven was a punishment that could not be undone. The one cast out would lose their wings, their halo, and their rights to the love of God. Still she pressed on. “Let me help them to help themselves.” She would not be convinced to abandon her plan and so the courts took the case before the Lord of Heaven where a compromise was made.”

“The angel would be permitted to wander the earth for three months and, if she had not returned by that time, if she allowed sin to touch her, she would be cast from heaven as her brother had. So the angel traveled to the realm of humanity, taking the name of Lexa. During the time she still held her blessings she passed them into resources so that the humans could fight back. She found a metal that reflected with more luster than most and blessed it, allowing Silver to dispel the connection with evil. Salt was blessed to provide similar properties in keeping demons at bay. She taught men and women of God how to bless and consecrate objects, imbuing them with the holiness of God. When the time given to her had passed she returned to Heaven where she was welcomed as a hero and rewarded once more, keeping her name of Lexa, the defender of the humans.”

““It proved not to be enough unfortunately, as the humans, even when armed with weapons that could fell their enemy, were too slow, too weak. The occasional beast of darkness fell, but humanity was still losing greatly. Thus, Lexa, feeling her job in complete, began her pleas once more.”

““Cast me down. I will grant them the power to defend themselves.” she fought.”

““How do you plan to do that, weapons have proven not to be enough” One challenged, bringing silence over the court.”

““Cast me down, for I will be unable to return.” Lexa remained determined, already knowing what she must do, for speed and strength cannot be taught, but it can be passed down through blood. “Wipe my name from the records, for I will no longer be holy.” “

“This time, while the courts argued for many days, Lexa went to the Lord of Heaven herself and stated her request. Without the arguments to delay the process, Lexa’s request was answered. She was stripped of her halo, her wings were cut from her shoulders, and she was cast to the human realm before the other angels could act. There she fought the beast with a blessed whip and silver blades, met a human man she could love as her own, and bore a pair of twins with heavenly blue eyes and earthly dark hair, the first Belmonts. A family that never lost the love of their God.”

* * *

The speaker elder glanced down at his granddaughter, catching the outline of his final words on her lips as she committed the story to memory. After a moment she turned to face him once more.

“Is it a true story Papi? I have heard of many angels, though most are male and none are named Lexa.” Her thoughtful words we matched by his questioning gaze.

“I do not know Fireball, but this story was older than my Papi when he told it to me, and you know that all legends ring with truth. There are other legends that accompany this tale, such as the lost Belmont weapon, the whip of the Morning Star, which is said to hold the soul of a lost Angel within and glow the blue of Belmont eyes when wielded by those the Angel deems worthy. That is a story for another day. You have finished your stew and it is time to sleep little one.” His words earned a disappointed huff from the nine year old.

“You always mention something interesting before bed Papi! It makes it hard to sleep you know.” She sassed, rolling her own blue eyes as the two stand and make their ways to the sleeping pads.

“But it certainly makes your dreams more interesting doesn't it?” He chuckled as he tucked the blanket around her. “Now sleep well Sypha, don’t fear the dark.”

“Nope! Because I have my fire, and the Belmont’s have their blades! Goodnight Papi.”

* * *

Smoke and ash filled the air, alongside the screams of horses and the smell of burning flesh. A boy, no more than eleven years of age, scrambled around in the burning house. A sword too large strapped to his hip, a whip he could barely use curled around his waist, a slightly older teen of sixteen carrying a little girl of nearly five followed one step behind him. The fearful trio shared the same rich dark hair, and thin blue outline around their pupils.

“Hang on Amille. Just hang in there!” he insisted as he shattered one of the windows with a candle holder while using his body to protect the two from the rainfall of jagged glass. A suppressed cry of pain escaped his lips as a particularly large piece caught him on the left side of the face when he checked to see if it was safe to run through. Ignoring the pain of glass in his skin, the boy jumped over the windowsill and ran in the direction of the forest, ignoring the shouts, screams, and loud preaching behind him as he tried to lead his sisters to safety.

“Come on Kaitlyn, we need to run!” He insisted, hearing the baying of hounds as the shouts grew closer.

“Quiet Trevor!” the eldest, Kaitlyn, hissed as she followed after her brother. The trio made it into the forest, running as hard as they could, for naught. The boy’s ankle caught a root, dragging him to the forest floor and sending him tumbling down the incline.

“Tre-!” the only warning he had that his elder sister had followed his example before he struck a stone and fell limply down the rest of the incline and into the hollow under roots of a tree.

The boy would wake the next day to a pounding headache, swollen ankle, the desecrated corpses of his beloved sisters, and the ashes of his home. He would cry their names, the names of his other three siblings, his mother, his father, none would answer for, between the ashes and the corpses he was the last one standing.

The last of the Belmont's, a family supposedly loved by God.


End file.
